bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Bionicle Wiki/Archive III
I think it would be best to think of a new name for this wiki. "Nuipedia" is likely to be confused with Nupedia. Angela (talk) 14:59, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :KFan II, I am warning you now. You are on my PERMANANT block list on the BS01 Wiki. If you even THINK of coming back, my CVU will be ready to report and revert ANYTHING you do. :face the fact... you don't know JACK about Bionicle. If you did, you wouldn't have been forced out of BS01. Swert of BS01 Co-Owner ::I shall stick with you to the end Swert. - Bioran23 from BS01 Wiki :::Grah! I feel like I'm on two sides. Here I am, reverting vandallism on both wikis, trying to stop it. I'm on BS01's side, but I'm reverting vandallism here. Why? Because vandallism is wrong! No matter where it happens, it is still wrong. When will you people learn that just because someone does somthing bad to you doesn't make it right to do it to others. I don't know who is commiting vandallism, even if they are members on BS01, but to EVERONE stop the vandallism. P.S. Swert and Bioran23 I am not mad at you, I just think that it is more than one sided. Bionicleman of BS01 ::::I understand, B-Man. Lets just leave this cursed place and return to our roles on the TRUE wiki. Get it? TRUE wiki. - Bioran23, Moderator of the you-know-what. (I see you filthered our name. So what? Look what I put down.) :::::The era is over, since KFan has left this site and there is a very small chance someone else will find it. Now then, now that the vandallism is over, this site will basicly fall into the void and be forgotton forever. Had vandallism continued, this site would continue to be noticed. Now then, lets leave this site to dissapear into the depths of nothing and continue to do our jobs on the wiki.--Bionicleman of BS01 ::::::Just a note to that current admin, please dont pagarize from BS01 Wiki. - Bioran23 from BS01 Wiki Nuipedia is under new management, and I will do my best to keep up to date with Bionicle Info. I am Tacku Nuva on BZP and have been a fan sence Feb. 2002. Bionicleman, I don't remember copying and pasting from the BS01 wiki. In fact, I've never been there! (I've heard about it, though.) New look! We now have our brand new look! Nuipedia has become Bioniclepedia! GUYS!!! Bioran, stop it. K Fan, he's a useless case. Anyone else, stop. Doing what K Fan does makes you no better. We shall play our own game not his. Stop this compitition and forget about it. This wiki is hopeless so just let it sit and rot. Just leave and don't come back. I know that you, the staff, and you, everyone else really care about the BS01 Wiki but this isn't the way to go. So basically...LEAVE ALREADY! Just stay own watch and just keep on editing. I don't want to baby you guys, any of you, so just stop it. --70.106.254.192 01:59, 13 May 2006 (UTC) (Or Utopia, BS01 Wiki Moderator - the Replacement Admin XD *laughs* ) :I didn't do anything except placing a note! - Bioran23 ::o_0. Blanking pages. Saying things like BS01 Wiki! BS01 Wiki! Using harsh language toward K Fan. Such words like Bi-sexual, etc. Just stop in general. Just go back and let's leave this....finally--70.106.254.192 02:05, 13 May 2006 (UTC) OK. My apologies KFan II, I can't believe I said those stuff! I guess I just overreacted. No you are not bi-sexual or an old fool. Sorry about that. Just one thing, why don't you unblock LL, then discuss things over? He certainly did not "Hack" into the system, he asked for it. Otherwise, my deepest apologises - Bioran23 (a.k.a Utopia the replacment admin's second :P) Link Just so you know, the link at the bottom leads to BS01, not the wiki. For the wiki, type http://www.biosector01.com/wiki in the box.--Bionicleman 22:19, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :It's a shame you never merged BS01 with this one. I see now whoever was hosting it just decided to shut it down and all that content has been lost. :( If you'd like to recreate it, please feel free to join this Wikia, where you can be assured that the site isn't going to be removed on the whim of one user as was the case with your old site. Angela talk 07:11, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::No, it wasn't shut down. Its having technical problems. --Bionicleman 22:27, 16 November 2006 (UTC) New look! We have a new main page!